Life and Death
by CLAMP kid
Summary: It's not that bad in this part but it gets darker so I decided to start out with a PG13 rating.
1. Default Chapter Title

LIFE and DEATH PT.1  
WARNING: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS SOME S+S BUT IT'S STILL  
NOT HAPPY.  
  
  
Li was on top of building dressed in his usual cardcaptor attire. The Clow cards   
were swirling around him. His trusty sword was poised, ready for battle. Suddenly   
out of nowhere, two sharp stings pricked him in his arm. He dropped the sword   
but was still in the mood to fight. Whoever did that would pay. Then, he felt a   
sickening jolt to his heart. He staggered and fell into plunging darkness down   
below. He screamed.  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
*************************************  
Li sat up with a start. He and his pillow were drenched in sweat. He always had   
this dream. He always died. And he always saw the attacker's face.  
**************************************  
Li nearly never had a good night's sleep, especially now. After middle school,   
his parent's were worried he would not carry on with the family tradition so they   
tutored him at home. They taught him not to care for anyone, that the most   
important thing was yourself, and to put pride before your heart.  
But they still didn't teach him the family tradition.   
**************************************  
Li was seventeen and had gone through the most extreme of training. His parents  
had agreed now was the time to tell him the tradition of the family. Li entered the  
room carefully and with great suspicion. He had learned to treat everything this   
way. Both his mother and his father grinned at his ill ease. They had taught him   
well. His father began. " Son, when your mother and I had children, we hoped the   
first one would be a boy. We got a girl instead. She's your oldest sister. She had  
magical power (and still does) so we hoped that she would be the one to discover   
the book of Clow Reed. Unfortunately, you told us of a girl named Sakura who   
did become a Card Captor by discovering this book. At first we thought it was strange   
that a girl out of Clow Reed's family line had any magical ability. We soon found out that   
she was one of the rare exceptions. For some reason, Clow Reed chose her to be one.   
We decided to let you pass on family tradition. The Syaoran family must always have the   
Clow cards.It's tradition, after all. We need you to carry out a plan to destroy Sakura."   
His father paused and let his mother speak. " Your ancestors have always used the Death   
card to help them with this task. You will use it, as well." She took out a card with a Grim   
Reaper on the side that showed its name. She shoved it to her son and continued.   
" We have helped you as much as possible. It is your job to find a plan to kill her."  
****************************************  
  
BS: I know this is short but I need to leave this part as a cliffhanger. In my last story, I wrote about the bowing   
part and someone didn't completely understand. Bowing in Japan, is a sign of respect. That's why they always bow  
before a karate match. I also reviewed a story about Rika and Mr.Terada. I couldn't believe they were talking about THE  
Mr. Terada. So I wanted to make sure. My friend told me it WAS the teacher in Cardcaptors.  
  
  



	2. Life and Death Ch1(pt1)

LIFE AND DEATH CH.1  
Li sat thinking. He had been dismissed from his parents' room two hours ago, but his father's   
words rang through his ears."You need to find a plan to kill her." echoed his father, in his head.  
Li felt like screaming. First of all, he couldn't figure out a plan. Second of all, he didn't WANT   
to kill Sakura. Sure, they'd been rivals at first, but lately he felt...differently about her. He still wasn't   
sure why. Whenever he saw her, he felt himself blushing. Quickly, he pushed his feelings aside.  
Who cares about her?Li asked himself. She's nothing! Pride and the family name are much more  
important. For now, he needed a plan.   
**********************************************************************  
"Do you think he would really do it?" Li's mother asked her husband.  
"Not a chance. I could tell by the expression on his face as soon as we  
mentioned Sakura's name. He'll definitely try, though. I doubt he'll suceed."Li's father   
answered.   
"Have you thought of a Plan B?"she asked, timidly. She knew her husband had quite a temper  
when provoked.  
"I'm working on it." he retorted.  
**********************************************************************  
Sakura sat on her bed, daydreaming.She hadn't seen Li for a long time. She wondered  
if Li had changed. She hoped he didn't forget her. Now that she had collected all the cards,   
maybe they could stop being rivals. Maybe. Just then, the phone started to ring. Sakura sighed.  
Probably Tomoyo (Madison) calling again. She reluctantly picked up the phone."Hey, Tomoyo.",trying  
to sound enthusiastic, which she wasn't."It's not Tomoyo. It's me Li."said you-know-who(if  
you think it's some escaped convict, it's not. It IS really Li)."Hi, Li!"immediately brightening, said  
Sakura."Uhh...I want to meet you at the park. Bring the Clow Cards you collected." "Sure.  
Why?"Sakura asked. "Well...I want to see how many you got."Li stuttered. "...Of ..course." she answered   
meekly."Bye. See you at 7 'o clock.P.M."Li confirmed. "Bye. See you."Sakura said.  
**********************************************************************  
BS: I know it's short, but I need to find out what to do next. Sorry for breaking my promise.  
Please tell me whta you want to happen next by reviewing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
